


Dylmas Fanfic: Wisdom Teeth

by ShadowQuincy



Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: Accurate description of wisdom tooth removal, Dylan and Thomas live together, Dylan comforts Thomas, Dylan wants to make Thomas feel better, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I'm writing this the day after I got my own wisdom teeth removed, Ice cream for breakfast, Maze Runner RPF, Plot, Smut, There's actually a plot, Thomas gets his wisdom teeth removed, Top!Thomas, What even is my life, bottom!Dylan, mature - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowQuincy/pseuds/ShadowQuincy
Summary: Thomas' wisdom teeth came in very late, and Dylan, being a good boyfriend, takes Thomas to the surgery and cares for him the following days after the procedure. Yes, there is smut in this story.Also, the tags don't lie. The day I'm writing as well as posting this is literally the day after I got all four of my wisdom teeth removed (1. Ow 2. I have stitches in my mouth). I guess you can see where I got my inspiration from!





	Dylmas Fanfic: Wisdom Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. Even though I'm in pain the day after getting my wisdom teeth removed, I'm dedicated to writing my fanfictions and original stories. I took my own troubles and turned them into, of course, a Dylmar fanfiction. Enjoy!

3rd Person POV

 

Thomas bit his lip and crossed his arms as he sat in the passenger's seat in Dylan's car. Dylan noticed that Thomas was nervous, and he put his right hand on his boyfriend's leg, which was bouncing up and down. "Relax, Thomas, it'll all be okay."

 

"Yeah? Well, YOU'RE not the one gettin' their wisdom teeth removed when they're twenty-eight years old!" Thomas snapped, his anxiety getting the best of him. Unfortunately for Thomas, his wisdom teeth had come in very late, which meant they had to take a break from filming the Death Cure so that Thomas could have them removed. Because they hadn't grown in when he was a teen, Thomas had assumed he was one of the lucky ones whose wisdom teeth wouldn't grow in. However, his most recent trip to the dentist revealed otherwise, so now he was on his way to the oral surgeon with his very supportive boyfriend. 

 

Dylan rubbed Thomas' leg as they pulled into the parking lot of the building. "I promise, babe. It'll all be over in about a week."

\-------------------------------------

They were now in the waiting room, and Dylan was answering the receptionist's questions as Thomas was in a chair, fidgeting nervously. "Right, so the patient is Thomas Brodie-Sangster?"

 

"Yep."

 

"Okay, and it says here he's not allergic to any anesthetics. Let's see...name and relation to the patient?"

 

"Dylan O'Brien, and I'm his boyfriend."

 

"Okay, then. Doctor Zimmerman will be right out."

 

Moments later, a blonde woman with brown eyes and a doctor's jacket stepped into the waiting room. "Mr. Sangster? Hi, I'm Doctor Zimmerman, but you guys can call me Cathy or Doctor Z." She gave them a friendly and warming smile. "Thomas, if you could come on back with me?"

 

Thomas stood, then clutched Dylan's hand. "Can he stay with me? Until I fall asleep?"

 

Cathy smiled again. "Of course."

 

A few minutes later, Thomas was on his back at an angle on the operating chair, a clip on his left index finger to monitor his heart rate and three patches attached to cords on his neck, chest, and the left side of his stomach. They put a tube up to his nose, the two openings going into his nostrils. "This is what's called laughing gas. It's used to relax the patient," Cathy explained when she saw Thomas' concerned face. 

 

He nearly groaned in discomfort when she wrapped a stretchy but tight rubber strap around his wrist, because that meant she was prepping him for the IV. He'd always found needles pretty painful and uncomfortable, and now he was going to have one in his hand for a little over an hour. When she starting wiping Thomas' hand with an alcohol swab, Dylan put a hand on his shoulder, relaxing him more than the laughing gas. "It's alright, Thomas."

 

"Just a pinch, okay?" Cathy said, preparing the needle.

 

Thomas gave a strained "yes" and gritted his teeth to stop himself from crying out when he felt the sharp pain of the needle piercing his skin. He gave a little whimper and looked over to see Cathy hooking the tube attached to his wrist up to an IV bag, then watched her prep a syringe, making him panic slightly, as this needle was nearly five times the size of the IV needle. "Don't worry, this one's not going through your skin. It's an anesthetic, which means you'll be asleep, high as the sky, and feeling no pain in a matter of minutes."

 

She injected the liquid into a small tube that branched off from the IV tube near the tips of his fingers. He felt warmth spreading through his veins, but the rest of his body was cold. He shivered, and Cathy turned to one of the two nurses present. "Angie, could you please go get one of the blankets?" 

 

Angie nodded and slipped out of the room, returning seconds later with an extremely soft blanket. She draped it over Thomas, who was pleasantly surprised to notice that it was a heated blanket.

 

As Thomas' eyelids started to droop, Dylan kissed his forehead and left as soon as the golden haired man was asleep.

\-------------------------------------

A little over an hour later, Angie stepped out into the waiting room, where Dylan was reading on his phone as he waited. "Mr. O'Brien? He's starting to wake up. You can come on back now."

 

Dylan slid his phone into the front pocket of his jeans as he stood up to follow Angie. "How is he?" He asked as they walked into the operating room. 

 

"Still pretty drugged up, but he keeps mumbling your name."

 

Dylan smiled, walking over to Thomas' side. He was no longer hooked up to any machines, and his gorgeous brown eyes were slightly open. "Hey, Dyl," he slurred. "Ready to run in the Maze, Greenie?"

 

Dylan chuckled, helping Thomas stand up. He signed any paperwork that needed to be taken care of, then walked Thomas out to his car. Thomas' eyes were now open more, the dullness in them caused by the drugs already haven disappeared. "How're you feeling, Thomas?"

 

"Meh. Gettin' stung by a griever would be worse. If they were real, that is."

\-------------------------------------

The next morning, Thomas had woken groaning in pain, nearly thrashing in the bed they shared. Dylan was instantly handing him his medications, along with a glass of water, two bags of frozen peas, and a big bowl of chocolate and strawberry ice cream. After twenty minutes, Dylan removed the frozen peas, which were wrapped in soft dish towels, from either side of Thomas' face, along with the gauze in his mouth, which was no longer necessary at the current time. Once the pain subsided, Thomas leaned up to give Dylan a closed-mouth kiss. Dylan blushed, grinning, as Thomas said "you're the best, Dyl'." Dylan slid under the covers, and Thomas instantly snuggled up next to him. Dylan kissed his neck, sucking on the skin to make a hickey, also making a deep moan escape Thomas' lips. His hands went to the blonde's hips, fingers hooking in waistband of Thomas' pants.

 

"Let me make you feel better," he said in a deep voice before kissing Thomas' stomach and then proceeding to remove the smaller lad's pants and boxers. Thomas' long, already half-hard member slapped against the skin of his stomach. Dylan licked a stripe up the underside of it before taking all of Thomas in his mouth.

 

Thomas groaned. "F*ck, ah, YES, Dylan!

 

Dylan bobbed his head up and down, the tip of Thomas' luxurious cock touching the back of his throat slightly each time. He hummed, sending vibrations through Thomas' body. Thomas arched his back, eyes squeezed shut, then whined when Dylan removed his mouth. Dylan removed his own clothing and grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer, coating his fingers with it and then proceeding to work himself open. He groaned as he did so, and it was one of the most erotic things Thomas had ever seen. 

 

Once Dylan had stretched himself enough, he removed his fingers from his own hole and popped open the bottle again, this time slathering up Thomas' aching cock. "Ready?" Dylan asked huskily.

 

"GOD, yes. Get that beautiful arse over here," Thomas growled, reaching his hands out to Dylan. 

 

Dylan lowered himself onto Thomas' cock slowly, then allowed his body to adjust to Thomas' large size. "Alright, Tommy," Dylan purred, making Thomas blush at his pet name, "go ahead. I'm ready."

 

Thomas placed his hands on Dylan's hips, raising his boyfriend up before bucking into him. As he thrust in and out, Dylan bounced on Thomas' cock. "Ah, F*CK, Dylan, you're so good."

 

Dylan suddenly cried out, stars exploding behind his eyelids. "F*CK, YES, Thomas! Ah, right there!"

 

Thomas kept thrusting hard and fast, warmth beginning to coil in his belly. "Oh, D-Dylan, I'm gettin' close!" He moved his hand to Dylan's cock, stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts. He hurtled himself over the edge, his thrusts getting sloppy as he came hard and fast into Dylan's arse, who came a mere couple of seconds after, spurting thick, hot cum all over Thomas' hand as they rode out their orgasms.

 

Once they got cleaned up, Dylan propped Thomas up against some pillows, as he wasn't supposed to lie on his back. 

 

He opened the browser, and they spent the next three days either in bed or on the couch together, watching action movies and funny videos.

\-------------------------------------

Five days after the procedure, Thomas and Dylan were back on set together. Thomas was extremely glad that he no longer had stitches in his mouth, and the next day he would be back to more solid foods. Kaya, Dex, Will, Wes, Ki Hong, and some of the rest of the cast were sitting with Thomas and Dylan, several of them sharing their own wisdom tooth removal stories.

 

Thomas leaned over to Dylan, latching his lips to the brunette's, now giving him an open-mouthed kiss, stars lighting up in his brain. "I love you, Dyl."

 

"Love you, too, Thomas."

 

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading my Dylmas fanfiction! As a person who's been writing poems, lyrics, short stories, fanfictions, and potential books for the past eight to nine years (and reading tons of books for a few years longer than that), I really appreciate feedback to help me become a better author. If you have any advice, I'd love to receive it, so please feel free to comment. If you really enjoyed it, you can leave a kudos if you want, but to be completely honest, yah really don't have to. Bye!


End file.
